Vapor Trail
by kisekuro
Summary: Ketika aku kembali dari perjalananku, aku akan membelikanmu sebuah taman! ・・・ Aviator!Kise/Florist!Kuroko


**Title: Vapor Trail**

**Pairing: Serem alias Aviator!Kise/Florist!Kuroko**

**Sums: **Ketika aku kembali dari perjalananku, aku akan membelikanmu sebuah taman!

—

Suka florist Kuroko .w. Ini fanfic terjemahan dari akun **aokuro**.

—

Seperti biasanya, Kuroko akan pergi ke ladang bunga matahari untuk mengecek bunga-bunga di sana setelah merangkai bunga seperti yang diperintahkan pemilik toko padanya.

Di dekat toko bunga tempat dia berkerja itu, ada sebuah akademi penerbangan, dari ladang bunga matahari itu dia dapat melihat bangunan-bangunan akademi itu. Setiap hari, ada seorang pria berambut pirang dengan anting di telinga kirinya—dia bilang bahwa dia adalah seorang pilot dan juga seorang instruktur di akademi penerbangan itu—yang datang ke toko itu dan selalu mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya, dan kadang-kadang bahkan mencoba untuk merayunya dengan kata-kata yang seakan-akan dibuat manis.

Kadang-kadang pria itu akan menyelinap ke dalam ladang bunga matahari dan menggodanya—semua pelukan dan ciuman yang menggoda itu. Kadang dia ditemukan iseng dan tanpa pikiran memetik beberapa mahkota bunga matahari atau beberapa tulip dari kebun di sebelah toko, yang kemudian membuat mereka berdua dimarahi—meskipun Kuroko tidak melakukan hal apa-apa. Dia beralasan bahwa dia hanya "memikirkan Kurokocchi terlalu dalam dan ini menyakitkan" jadi dia mulai melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya.

Bukannya Kuroko membenci hal tersebut, tetapi dia harus mengakui bahwa dia memang agak terganggu.

Setelah dia selesai mengecek ladang bunga matahari tersebut, dia kembali masuk ke dalam toko bunga dan melihat pemilik toko itu merangkai sebuket bunga.

"Selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, anak muda?" Dia tersenyum sambil meletakkan sebatang bunga dengan penuh hati-hati ke dalam buket itu.

"Ya," dia berkata sambil tersenyum balik. Dia sangat ingin menawarkan sebuah bantuan tapi dia tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu karena bunga-bunga yang dirangkai si pemilik toko terlihat terlalu cantik dan dia juga tahu bahwa mereka lumayan mahal—dia takut kalau dia akan merusak mereka.

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" dia berseru dengan senang sambil melihat hasil kerjanya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Kau merangkai mereka dengan luar biasa," Kuroko memujinya dan tersenyum lagi, seperti yang dapat diharapkan dari seorang florist ahli. Tetapi senyumnya memudar ketika wanita itu menyerahkan karangan bunga yang baru saja dibuat itu padanya.

"Ini."

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat dia menerima buket bunga itu.

"Um... kemana kau ingin aku mengantarkan bunga ini?" dia bertanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bunga itu untukmu," wanita itu terkikik.

"Tapi... ini mahal, bukan?" paniknya. Kenapa wanita ini memberikan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang mahal untuknya secara tiba-tiba? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya atau apa. Dan dia bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membeli sebatang bunga anyelir pada saat ini.

"Jangan khawatir, seseorang sudah membayarnya."

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya lagi dan bertanya-tanya, siapa orang idiot ini yang rela membelikannya sebuah karangan bunga yang mahal dari toko bunga **tempat dia bekerja**?

Kemudian dia mencoba untuk mendaftar nama-nama para idiot di dalam benaknya dan mencari beberapa kemungkinan.

Apakah Aomine, seorang polisi dari kantor polisi terdekat? Tidak, dua hari yang lalu dia berkomplain bahwa gajinya terlalu rendah, jadi sangat tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini!

Apakah Midorima, dokter yang berkerja di rumah sakit yang ada di seberang jalan? Pasti, tidak. Meskipun dia lumayan dekat dengan Midorima dan Midorima adalah salah satu dari pelanggan frekuen mereka, dia kemungkinan besar kurang idiot untuk membeli dan memberi bunga dari sebuah toko bunga kepada seseorang yang berkerja di toko bunga itu.

Apakah Murasakibara, chef dari toko roti yang ada di sebelah toko bunga? Nah, meskipun dia memberikan beberapa roti lezat yang tersisa dari tokonya setiap hari, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli bunga.

Apakah Akashi, pria kaya raya yang hidup di seberang sungai dekat toko? Pria itu sering mengunjungi toko mereka dan sangat akrab dengan Kuroko. Mungkin inilah jawaban yang paling tep—

Jejak-jejak pikiran Kuroko terpotong oleh kata-kata dari sang pemilik toko…

"Ini dari pria pirang keren dari akademi itu." Dia mengedipkan satu mata padanya.

"Ah…" dia mengeluarkan suara itu dari dalam mulutnya dan melihat ke arah buket bunga di tangannya.

Jadi dia…

Entah mengapa dia merasa tidak terkejud dan terkejut di saat yang bersamaan. Satu, pastinya dia adalah orang idiot yang akan membelikannya bunga dari toko bunga tempat kerjanya. Dua, demi alasan apa dia memberikan benda ini padanya?

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Aku lupa yang satu ini!" Pemilik toko berjingkat sedikit ketika dia mengingat suatu hal. Dia mengambil sebuah amplop kuning dari apron hijau tua miliknya dan menyerahkan amplop itu padanya. "Dia meninggalkan surat ini, aku lupa untuk melekatkan ini di rangkaian bunganya. Maaf."

Kuroko tidak berkata apapun, dia menerima amplop tersebut dan membukanya. Dia membaca surat itu, tulisan di atas kertas itu terlihat sedikit kacau, pasti tulisan tangannya sendiri.

_Kurokocchi, aku pergi ke Eropa. Sekarang bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menemui selama berbulan-bulan, aku akan meninggalkan buket bunga ini padamu. Ah, sebenarnya... aku mau memberikan kiku (krisan) untukmu, aku percaya bahwa bunga itu punya arti yang sangat bagus, tapi pemilik toko bilang bahwa bunga krisan artinya kematian di Eropa ketika aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan pergi ke Eropa! Jahat! Padahal itu kan inisial nama kita berdua... TTATT  
Humm... tolong lupakan saja.  
Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa memberimu bunga. Ketika aku kembali dari perjalananku, aku akan membelikanmu sebuah taman!  
Sekarang, jika kau sedang berada di luar, dan kau melihat ke arah langit, dan melihat jejak awan pesawat... kemungkinan besar itu adalah aku. Tolong lambaikan tanganmu...  
Uh... kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika kau tidak mau.  
Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku berharap kau akan cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru TK seperti salah satu dari cita-citamu. Dan tolong tunggulah aku..._

_Kise Ryouta_

Dia menatap si pemilik toko yang menatapnya balik. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka mawar merah, bukan?" dia bertanya.

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tahu bahasa bunga?"

Dia menunggu jawabannya setelah wanita itu mengangguk lagi.

"Tentu, aku tahu," dia berkata. "Mawar merah artinya cinta sejati."

"Terima kasih," dia menggumam sambil membungkuk dan kemudian berjalan dengan cepat keluar toko. Dia melihat ke arah langit berwarna biru muda itu dan melihat jejak awan tipis dari sebuah pesawat yang menjauh.

Dia tidak melambaikan tangannya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan. Bagaimanapun dia bukan pria pirang idiot itu.

Dia memeluk buket bunga itu dengan erat di kedua tangannya—tapi memastikan bahwa dia tidak meremas mereka terlalu erat dan menghancurkan mereka. Dan menundukkan kepalanya, mencium aroma manis dan harum, dan menutup kedua matanya.

_'Please be safe... Please be safe...'_

—

**End.**

**—**

Banyak sekali kosa kata bahasa Inggris yang saya ketahui tetapi saya tidak dapat menerjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia. Maka dari itu saya biarkan kalimat terakhir. Dan maaf jika ada kata-kata aneh... saya endak tau mau nerjemahin gimana. Sobs. Dan nama bunganya (carnation jadi anyelir, chrysanthemum jadi krisan, ahagagahaghaghaa) jadi ga enak dibaca, ya?

Chrysanthemum di Eropa artinya kematian, di Asia Timur artinya ratapan/kesedihan, biasanya dipake buat ngelayat (dor). Tapi di Jepang bunga kiku adalah official seal kerajaan, jadi setiap tahun ada Festival of Happiness untuk merayakan bunga itu AHGAHGAHGAGA

Anyway, Kise sudah dapat sertifikat aviasi dari ICAO, hebat ya? .w. (apanya)


End file.
